What If?
by slashAvenger
Summary: A series of short drabbles based in the Harry Potter universe. Each chapter explores a set of events which could have occurred in the main storyline but didn't. Read the story to understand better. Rated T for profanity.
1. Chocolate Cauldrons

This is going to be a series of short drabbles based in the Harry Potter universe. Hope you enjoy them. This occurred to me when I was lying awake in bed last night.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

What if Harry gave the Chocolate Cauldrons to someone else

* * *

_"Well, take these anyway," said Romilda, thrusting a box into his hands. "Chocolate Cauldrons, they've got firewhisky in them. My gran sent them to me, but I don't like them."_

_"Oh — right — thanks a lot," said Harry, who could not think what else to say. "Er — I'm justgoing over here with . . ."_

* * *

Harry lay awake in his bed. It didn't seem that Ron or Hermione were going to talk to each other any time in the near future. His life just didn't seem to get any better. That was when he had an idea.

* * *

Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning with their bags slung over their shoulders.

"What're you so happy about?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"You'll see," replied Harry cheerfully.

Walking over to where Professor Slughorn sat on the Staff Table, Harry pulled a box out of his bag.

"Good morning, Professor," he said with a smile.

"Harry m'boy," boomed Slughorn. "What can I do for you?"

"Well sir, a friend of mine gifted me this box of Chocolate Cauldrons yesterday but I don't really like them. You've been so nice to me this year so I was wondering if you'd like to have them. As a gift of appreciation," he said, holding up the box.

Slughorn's eyes lit up.

"Why thank you, my dear boy. Definitely," he said, taking the box from Harry. Opening the box, he picked up a chocolate and popped into his mouth.

"They're delicious!" he exclaimed.

Harry just grinned and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"What was all that about?" asked Ron.

"Just wait for it," he said with a devious grin.

* * *

There you go. The first one's done.


	2. Switching Spell

What if Harry used a Switching Spell

* * *

_"You — will — never — touch — our — children — again!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. _

_Bellatrix laughed, the same exhilarated laugh her cousin Sirius had given as he toppled backward through the veil, and suddenly Harry knew what was going to happen before it did. _

_Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart. _

_Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge; for the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed. _

_Harry felt as though he turned inslow motion; he saw McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn blasted backward, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb. Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley. _

_"Protego!" roared Harry, and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source._

* * *

Rummaging about hurriedly in his Mokeskin pouch, Harry found what he was looking for. He pulled it out and held up Malfoy's wand. Pointing it at Voldemort, he non-verbally cast a Switching Spell. Only then did he pull off his cloak and reveal himself.

* * *

_A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek: _

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

* * *

Harry did nothing.

With a loud squawk, Voldemort's wand turned into a rubber chicken. He dropped the chicken in surprise and stared it in stunned silence.

"How..." he whispered.

Harry held up the real Elder Wand.

"I cast a Switching Spell when I was invisible. That was a joke wand from the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," said Harry with a shrug.

Everyone in the Great Hall burst into laughter.

* * *

I quite like this one. What do you think?


	3. Time-Turner

What if Harry used the Time-Turner again

* * *

_"Pettigrew owes his life to you. You have sent Voldemort a deputy who is in your debt. . . . When one wizard saves another _

_wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them . . . and I'm much mistaken if Voldemort wants hisservant in the debt of Harry Potter." _

_"I don't want a connection with Pettigrew!" said Harry. "He betrayed my parents!" _

_"This is magic at its deepest, its most impenetrable, Harry. But trust me . . . the time may come when you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life." _

* * *

Harry stared at the door Dumbledore had closed behind him. He was confused. It was difficult to make sense of Dumbledore's words. Thinking back to what Hermione had told him about the Time-Turner, Harry began to run through all the possibilities in his head. His mind eliminated all the rest and narrowed it down to one possibility. He gasped in shock when he realized that it was possible to pull it off.

He took off running towards the lake. Ron and Hermione were still waiting where he had left them.

"Wait here!" he shouted at his friends as he ran on to the Quidditch Pitch. Opening the door to the locker rooms, he rushed to the broom cupboard and began rummaging through it. Pulling out the smallest school broom he could find, he ran out to the pitch. Throwing a leg over the broom, he kicked off and flew as fast as he could to the lake.

Hermione let out a shriek as he landed untidily next to them.

"Harry, what're you doing? And whose broom is that?" she cried.

Harry ignored her questions and squatted down in front of her. Looking directly into her eyes, he asked, "Hermione, do you trust me?"

She was stunned.

"What? Of course, I do. But wh-"

"Then give me your Time-Turner," he interrupted.

"What? No, I can't. McGo-"

"Hermione, do you trust me or not?" he asked firmly.

"Yes, I do. Bu-"

"Then give me your bloody Time-Turner," he whispered angrily, holding out a hand.

Struck dumb, Hermione reached for the neck of her robes and pulled off the Time-Turner. Still in shock, she silently placed it in Harry's hand as Ron watched on in bewilderment.

"Thanks," said Harry gratefully. "You won't regret this."

He stood up and threw the Time-Turner over his neck. Pulling his Invisibility Cloak from his pocket, he threw it over his shoulders, leaving only his head exposed. A disembodied hand appeared from beneath the cloak and began turning the hourglass of the Time-Turner.

"See you in a minute," he called as he disappeared.

Ron and Hermione stared in shock at the place where their friend had just disappeared. They both cried in alarm when they heard a rustling behind them. Both of the rose with cries and drew their wands. Turning, they both pointed it at the intruder ready to blast him to pieces.

The intruder was a tired-looking Harry.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "It's only me," he continued holding up his hands in surrender.

Both of them lowered their wands, breathing hard.

"What the fuck did you do?" asked Ron harshly.

For once, Hermione did not chastise him for his language.

"You'll see," said Harry with a smile.

* * *

As soon as Harry's feet hit the ground, he pulled the Cloak completely over himself. He was standing in the Forbidden Forest. Standing vigil a few feet in front of him were Hermione, Buckbeak and another Harry.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, he slowly crept deeper into the forest. When he decided he was far enough, he threw a leg over the broom. Thanking himself for his small build, he made sure that the Cloak covered both him and the broom completely. Satisfied that he was completely invisible, he kicked off. Pushing his way through the foliage, he flew to the Whomping Willow. Positioning himself right above the tree, he began to hover. He was going to have to wait for a while.

His patience was just beginning to wear thin when they emerged from the tunnel. One hand on the broom and one hand holding the cloak, Harry watched as Lupin began to transform. He watched as Pettigrew attacked Ron with Lupin's wand. He watched as Pettigrew transformed. Years of training to be a Seeker had gifted Harry with a keen eye. Using all the skills he possessed, he kept Pettigrew firmly within his sight and followed him. The Animagus scurried directly into the forest. Harry burst into the trees in hot pursuit.

Hidden from view amongst the trees, he pulled off his cloak and stuffed into a pocket. Pulling out his wand, he flew below the tree level. Pointing his wand right at the scurrying animal, he whispered, "Petrificus Totalus!"

The rat's feet snapped against his body and it collapsed onto the ground stiffly. Harry swooped down and picked up the rat with the same hand which was holding his wand. Depositing both of them into his pocket, he flew deeper into the forest. Once he in far enough, he landed and dismounted. Pulling out his Cloak, he pulled it over himself once again. Mounting up, he flew through the tree cover and at the castle.

He flew to the West Tower and hovered a good distance away. It was time to wait again.

In a while, he watched as another Harry and Hermione rescued Sirius. They flew to the top of the West Tower and dropped Harry and Hermione off. Sirius flew off on Buckbeak. Making sure he was invisible, Harry flew off after the escaped convict. He followed them until they were a reasonably safe distance from the castle. Putting on a burst of speed, he caught up with his godfather.

"Sirius!" he screamed pulling the Cloak off his head.

Sirius turned and stared at him in shock. He pulled on the rope around Buckbeak's neck and the hippogriff slowed to a tremulous stop. Harry braked and hovered beside them.

"What the fuck!" exclaimed Sirius. "How the hell did you get here?"

"Don't ask." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out Pettigrew and held him out.

"Here you go. I managed to catch the rat bastard."

Sirius's jaw dropped. "Ho... wha... no way... but..."

"Look, we don't have time. Take him."

Controlling his surprise, Sirius reached out and grabbed the traitor.

"He's in a Full Body-Bind. Listen, DO NOT do anything with him till the day after tomorrow. Okay?"

"But why?"

"It'll take too long to explain. I used a Time-Turner. Please don't do anything with him for 2 days and please do not be seen by anyone. Otherwise all this will be pointless. I'll explain everything when we meet next."

"Meet next?"

"You don't think I'll be staying at the Dursleys' now, do you?" he asked with a smile.

Sirius's face broke into a huge grin.

* * *

How'd you like this one? Review and let me know.


End file.
